starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes
thumb|250px|Modal Nodes in Chalmun’s Cantina thumb|250px|Figrin D'an & Tech Mo'r Figrin D’an and the Modal Nodes was een Jizz Bithband die in 0 BBY optrad in Chalmun’s Cantina toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette. Geschiedenis Figrin D’an was de leider van de groep die dan ook officieel Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes luidde. Meestal was de groep echter gewoon bekend als de Modal Nodes. Figrin speelde in de band Kloo Horn of Gasan String Drum. Alle bandleden waren lid van de Intergalactic Federation of Musicians. Figrin D’an was neutraal in de Galactic Civil War en probeerde met zijn groep zoveel mogelijk optreden te boeken. Figrin’s gokverslaving zorgde ervoor dat hij op een bepaald moment de eigenaar was van alle instrumenten van de andere bandleden, op de instrumenten van Doikk Na'ts en Lirin Car'n na. Dit versterkte uiteraard zijn positie als bandleider want hoewel niemand Figrins kwaliteiten als muzikant in twijfel trok, kon hij erg bazig zijn en zijn gokverslaving werkte uiteraard niet erg inspirerend voor de andere groepsleden. Uiteindelijk belandden de Modal Nodes rond 0 BBY op Tatooine waar ze door Jabba waren uitgenodigd om te komen spelen in zijn Paleis. Jabba noemde hen zijn favoriete groep en hoewel het loon erg goed was, waren de bandleden bijzonder op hun hoede voor Jabba. Toen ze akkoord gingen om eenmalig op te treden in de Lucky Despot van Jabba’s rivale Lady Valarian, werd Jabba woedend. De Modal Nodes moesten er spelen op Valarians trouwfeest en Labria had er niets beter op gevonden dan dit tegen Jabba te gaan vertellen. thumb|250px|left|Nalan Cheel op Bandfill Kodu Terrafin, één van Jabba’s smokkelaars, bracht hen het nieuws dat Jabba erg boos was omdat ze voor zijn rivaal wilden optreden. Tegen hun verwachting in, verliep het optreden en het trouwfeest uitstekend totdat de bruid en bruidegom in een gevecht verwikkeld raakte en de Lucky Despot op stelten werd gezet. Stormtroopers vielen het hotel binnen en een vuurgevecht brak uit. In dat gevecht redden de Modal Nodes het leven van Wuher, de barman van Chalmun's Cantina. Hij bracht hen naar Chalmun die hen een contract van twee jaar aanbood in zijn cantina. Figrin ging akkoord en redeneerde dat zijn groep vermoedelijk wel vroeger van Tatooine kon ontsnappen. Maar Labria had de gebeurtenissen allemaal achter de schermen geregeld. Hij was namelijk een groot bewonderaar van de Modal Nodes en daagde Figrin uit voor een Sabacc duel. Op het einde van de partij was Labria eigenaar van alle instrumenten, bijhalve de Fizzz van Doikk Na'ts en de Kloo Horn van Lirin Car'n. De groep kon Tatooine dus niet verlaten alvorens Figrin alle instrumenten had teruggekocht bij Labria. De band speelde de hit Mad About Me toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette in 0 BBY. ’s Nachts trad de band ook regelmatig op onder leiding van Bobbarine. Dit was vermoedelijk een alias van Figrin D’an. Toen de Max Rebo Band later op Mos Eisley arriveerde, zorgden de Modal Nodes voor een aanslag die het leven kostte aan Evar Orbus. Figrin D’an slaagde erin om samen met zijn band Tatooine te verlaten en opnieuw de vrijheid op te zoeken van de duizenden bars en lounges in het universum. Het Comlink signaal om de Modal Nodes te boeken was 346.9876-Bithband. De groep was zelfs zo succesvol dat een tribuutgroep, Figrin D'an II and the New Modal Nodes hun grootste hits speelde. Bandleden *Figrin D'an: Kloo Horn of Gasan String Drum *Doikk Na'ts: Fizzz *Tech Mo'r: Ommni Box *Ickabel G'ont: Fanfar of Double Jocimer *Nalan Cheel: Bandfill *Tedn Dahai: Fanfar *Sun'il Ei'de: Drums *Lirin Car'n: Kloo Horn back up Hits *Mad About Me *Tears of Aquanna *Worm Case *The Sequential Passage of Chronological Intervals *Solitary World *If Only I Could Let Go And Cry Achter de Schermen *De Modal Nodes werden door Rick Baker gemaakt. Baker en mensen van ILM speelden de Modal Nodes. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Modal Nodes in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *CCG *Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina category:Bith category:Bands category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers category:Modal Nodes